Lost Shinigami
by FrozenShadowWolf
Summary: Ryoga died and shortly after arriving In Soul Society he ended up Enrolling in Shinigami Academy, And he wasn't the only one. Now Ryoga has a new life and a second chance that he won't waste. But being a Shinigami might be harder than being a Martial artist.


Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, Nor do I own Ranma 1\2. Just a fan writing stories about it.

Chapter 1

Hibiki Ryoga was happy. For once in his life he was genuinly happy. "I got a date with Akari! I got a date with Akari!" he sang as he tunneled through te ground using his Breaking point. 'Akari said I must meet her at the lake by the plateau. If i remember correctly it's this way. I hope I won't get lost again. Oh I can't wait to see her.' his happyness was not meant to last though, as His first attempt to tunnel back to the surface ended up outside Ukyo's resturant, His second attempt wasn't any better as he ended up by the Kuno's, and ended up having to knock mr turtle, The kuno's pet crocodile, unconcious as it was trying to eat him. He was starting to lose hope and fall into depression again. 'If I can't get to the plateau then I wnt be able to go on my date with Akari'. suddenly he stopped tunneling and stood there. 'If I can't goon my date with Akari she might dump me, and if she dumps me I won't be able to see her anymore, and that is a fate worse than death. No I have to make it to the date. I won't let The Hibiki curse affect me anymore. I will find it. Is it here, No. Is it there. Damn it all.' Suddenly full of Determination to find Akari and go on his date He roared "Where is it?!" as he tore through the Earth's surface into the bright light of day.

Two feet implanted themselves on Ryoga's head as he heard a familiar voie say "Got lost again"... 'What? That's Ranma's voice What's Ranma doing here?' realizing what Ranma being here meant Ryoga lost all determination and doing a pretty good imitation of 'the scream' (It's a painting, google it) he exclaimed "This is the Dojo". Ryoga was about to once more fall into depression when he heard Ranma say "This is the Plateau". "What?" snapped Ryoga with a completly alien feeling of hope deep in his chest? Not hearing Ranma's question of "Are you Okay", Ryoga instead did a small victory pose while thinking of how his date with Akari is going to happen afterall.

"Hah... I'm almost there" he muttered taking out his map, only for Ranma to snatch it out of his hands. 'That damn Ranma basturd, always interferring where he dousn't belong.' Hitting Ranma on the head with a "Give it back", Ryoga reclaimed his map. "I have something very Important to do. WHich dousn't have anything to do with you." leaving a confusedRanma behind Ryoga instantly went back into His happy mode Running off in a random direction to go on his date with Akari.

After a bit of walking Ryoga muttered "There should be a shop here" only to notie somehow Ranma had caught up. "What are you doing here?" he said surprised at Ranma's sudden appearance. Ranma seemed shocked by the question "That should be my line". 'What is with Ranma today?' thought Ryoga. 'why should it be his line? Is he trying to interfere with my date again? no that couldn't be it, he shouldn't even know I have a date, but then this is Ranma... hmmm'

Ryoga was snatched from his thoughts when Akane asked If he would like to join them for their meal. "Okay" Ryoga replied, too happy at the thought to even realize Akane, Nabiki, Genma and Soun were there. 'A Romantic dinner with Akane' Ryoga's mouth wattered at the thought of Akane feeding him with a big smile on his face... until a "What about Akari" from Ranma brought him back to his sences. "Oh no I'm Late!" he shouted and ran off down the nearing path with Ranma following him shouting something butwhatever it was, Ryoga didn't hear, nor care. Akane and Ranma both Forgotten, he had only one person on his mind. Akari-chan.

eventually as luck would have it Ryoga calmed down enough to listen to Ranma give him directions to the meeting place where he would meet Akari. "So your at the bugalow, there's the statue. SEE? Right there, go around the lake and that is where the statue is." "So I just go around the lake?" "Got it. Just walk around the lake OK" "Just walk along the lake. Got it." running full speedRyoga ran around the lake... eventually the lake turned off a right right angle causing Ryoga to turn along and follow it, not realizing that he is following a stream. Eventuallt when he was waist deep in vegetation he realized something was wrong. It was like he was in the middle of a forest. "Where's the lake?" he screamed out before deciding to resort to his specialty, The breaking point technique.

as he tunneled along he heard Ranma behind him asking what he was doing. 'That damn Ranma, after giving me bad directions he is now following me in my own tunnel probally thinking up ways to sabotage my date with Akari even further. ignoring Ranma he tore through the surface once again to see the lake in front of him, and on the opposite shore is the statue. 'How to get there? I know, I can't get lost if it dousn't leave my sight' grabbing a nearby boat with some oars he shouted back towards the meddlesome Saotome "Ican't get lost, See ya" only to bumb into another boat changing the direction his boat takes causing him to end up by a confused Tendo family asking him about his date.

'Why can't I get there? Why?' thought a depressed Ryoga. "I know!" ranma began, "What?" muttered Ryoga. If Ranma has a idea, why not give it a try. It probally won't work but he isn't getting there anyway so Ranma's meddling can't make it worse can it?' "Stop Moving!" screamed Ranma hitting Ryoga on the head with a wooden mallet. 'damn you ranma. you basturd...' were the last thoughts Ryoga had before sinking into unconciousness.

waking up, Ryoga could only mutter that basturd's name in anger to see himself tied to something. 'So not only did that basturd knock me out, but he tied me to something heavy to make sure I wouldn't get to Akari's date. Does that demon spawn Saotome have no bounds he wouldn't stoop to ruin my life even further?' "Ranma this is All your fault Argggggggggg I have to find the statue" Ripping whatever he was tied to out of the ground heran around the lake trying to find the statue, but he couldn't even see it anymore, and to make it worse whatever he was tied to was heavy, not too heavy and Ryoga was one of the strongest people around, but big enough to be a burden.

"Ryoga!" he heard ranma call his name, but ignored it. that basturd has done enough meddling. but then he heard his name called again, but by Akari tis time. "Huh" the surprise caused him to stop running. the heavy thing on his back caused him to lose his balance, and the loss of balance caused him to fall into the lake. Ryoga could feel his body transforming into his pig form, but before he could swim away, he got tangled into the now loose ropes and felt the heavy thing which he could now see resmbled a stone elephant fall on his tiny piglet body pinning him to the bottom of the lake. struggling to breath his last thoughts were "At least I found the statue"

Looking down at the lake Ryoga felt strange. something seemed off. one moment he was underwater in his pig body, the next he was in his human form floating in the sky. "Did my martial arts skills improve this much so quickly? Did I really learn to fly" a huge smile appeared on Ryoga's face thinking of his next duel with Ranma... till he saw Akari crying on the ground. "Akari?" Ryoga asked floating down next to her. Akari didn't seem to hear him though. she was crying with her hands to her face with Akane comforting her. Ryoga moved into hug her but his arms passed right through her as if she wasn't there, or if she was a ghost. "That's strange". Thinking Ryoga tried to consider the possibilities, there was no way Akari was a ghost, her dying is just too terrible a though. The only remaining possibilty is that Ranma used some kind of Illusion technique on him. He probally learnt it from Happosai, the basturd.

Suddenly there was a splash as female ranma rose from the lake and climbed out carrying a black piglet. running towards the black piglet and hugging it with tears in her eyes was none other than Akari. Akane looked confused at the piglet, then as she realized what that meant she looked angry, only for that too to be replaced by sadness as she saw the sad apologetic face on Ranma's face. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I should never have tied him to that statue" muttered ranma with a hint of tears forming in her eyes as well. Akari said nothing and just hugged the dead pig closer to her. Akane looked as if she was about to cry as well.

Hibiki Ryoga however just looked depressed. He now knew it was no illusion technique, nor Akari a ghost. he was in fact the ghost. looking down at his ghostly form he noticed that as a ghost he looked just like his usual self... except for that chain hanging from his chest. Must be some ghost thing. deciding toleave it alone for now Ryoga sat and starred at his two friends and girlfriend as they carreid his dead corpse over to the rest of the tendo's to break the bad news. seeing Akari remove his yellow bandana from his pig body and give it to Ranma, Ryoga decided to move in closer to hear Akari tell him "He would have wanted you to have it. you were his closest friend, even if he would never admit it. Ranma didn't say a word, he just took the bandana and tied it to his left arm, just under the shoulder. without words Ryoga could understand that this was his way of paying respect to his greatest rival, and best friend. and s with no more hate in his heart, with no depression, and the only regret being that he couldn't give Akari the date she wanted afterall, Ryoga floated away to enjoy what's left of his existance in solitude.

A week later Ranma opened his eyes to find himself in a rural federal japanese town. everything was old fashioned, like he was back in edo japan, what was the era called again? he never did do well at history. looking around there were lots of wooden houses. shop vendors, old fashioned clothing, lots of children. "Where am I?" he wondered. hearing his stomache growling he decided to go look for food. He should have known that the other ghost was dangerous. But how was he suposed to know the ghost was going to hit him on the forehead with the butt of his katana. such a weak attack shouldn't have affected him, yet here he was, in some strange place. 'Note to self, people wearing black, are dangerous'.

eventually he found himself in front of a strange large building. walking through the front doors he saw a young woman behind a counter wearing the same black clothes as the ghost. walkig up to her he was about to introduce himself before she placed some forms in front of him and said "Welcome to the shinigami academy. please fill in your name here, any usefull combat abilities you may know such as martial arts, kendo, kido or anything else usefull."

'Shinigami academy? what's that? arn't Shinigami suposed to be just a story, and isn't there only one? peraps I misheard her. Anyway at least it gives me something to do. and she did mention martial arts.' Writing Hibiki Ryoga where it asked name, he turned to the next question. Sex. 'Isn't that a bit personal?' he wrote virgin and moved onto the next question. "Choose your primary class. Martial arts, Zanjutsu and Kido.". putting a x in the block next to martial arts, Ryoga couldn't help wondering what zanjutsu and kido were. he remembered the woman mentioned kido earlier, maybe it's a type of weapon. as for zanjutsu , who knows. moving on to the next question which asked him to list his abilities, he listed Strength, constitution, endurance, martial arts and weapons. allthough he prefers to fight hand to hand, he has learnt how to use many weapons, such as his umbrella, his bandanas, and gymnastic weapons.

handing the form back to the woman she looked it over signed, crossed out the virgin and wrote male next to it. Ryoga realising his mistake looked down at the groun guiltily. Handing him a piece of paper she turned to him as said "Release your power into this paper please. if it turns red then you pass, if not, then your reiatsu level is too low." 'Reaitsu? what's that?' deciding to not ask any questions that make him look like a idiot Ryouga took the paper and it turned red before he even needed to do anything. "Impressive. very well you pass. please pass through the door to the left to the next examination and try not to embaress yourself again virgin." Ryouga turned and started walking right before the woman coughed, and pointed to the correct door. apologising Ryouga walked in the direction she showed.

Walking through the door was another black clothed person. this time a male. "Good day, I am Rushimo Yoshimaru. I will be your examiner. Now then first I will start with testing how good you are with a blade." Reaching for the bamboo practice swords he offered one to Ryouga which he accepted. "I'm Hibiki Ryouga. Nice to meet you." they then proceeded to fight using swords. Yoshimaru was faster and clearly had more skill, however Ryouga had some practice using his umbrella and was capable of fighting equally thanks to his greater strength. that was until his opponent seemingly disapeared and reapeared right behind him. "Impressive skills, and someone of your strength is rare. Were you a fighter before?" "A martial artist. what was that move you used earlier? I know it wasn't teleportation, but how can you move so fast?" "Shunpo. one of the many techniques you will learn here. Your swordsman skills are enough to let you pass instantly but since you mentioned you were a martial artist I think I should check what you have. Martial artists, though not as common as kido users or those who follow the way of the sword, are also an intregal part of the gotei 13."

Ryoga was starting to get confused. 'gotei 13? I thought this was a academy. and kido users. seems it is some kind of weapon afterall.' deciding to leave the questions for later he got into a sparring position and got ready to fight yoshimaru. seems Yoshimaru was a speed type in martial arts as well. starting the match with a quick punch to Ryoga's chest before sliding around behind him to kick him in the back then jump back a metre to wait for ryoga's next move. RYoga barely even felt it. He wanted to test yoshimaru's strength before he started but was disapointed. although he is fast, he isn't as fast as ranma, nor is he as strong as ranma. that means it's his match. where yoshimaru had great skill with the blade, he had none with martial arts. well he had some skill, but was a novice compared to those who lived and breathed martial arts. so As Yoshimaru waited for ryoga's attack with his defences up, ryoga just charged straight at him, ploughed through his defence with a single punch and knocked yoshimaru into the air where he hit the wall before collapsing.

Yoshimaru slowly got to his feet, clearly in pain. "When you didn't react when I initially hit you i thought you were all talk, but that punch was impressive. with the blade i am clearly your superior, but without it, your a monster. You pass. there is one last test though, before you go to the written exam. however even if you fail that exam, you still pass cause of your impressive combat skills." walking outside ryoga followed till they came to some archery targets a few metres away. 'This must be the kido thing they keep mentioning. so kido is some kind of ranged weapon interesting.'

Yoshimaru lifted his arms and aimed at the archery targets. chanting his hands began to glow. SHAKAHOU" A red fireball left his hands and flew towards the target before blowing up. turning to a stunned Ryoga he indicated the next target. "You expect me to cast magic like you did? what was that? How is that possible?" confused Yoshimaru began to explain "You don't know about kido? That was Shakaho. it is one of many techniques taught at the academy. If yu don't know it then don't worry about it. you will learn, though not everyone learns kido."

"I can't do that but I have a similar technique" Ryoga walked up to the next target and lifted his hand. Remembering Akari's crying face and how he can't help her anymore, He lifted his hands towards the target. "SHI SHI HOKUDAN" a brilliant ball of green depressing aura left his hands and went straight at the target destroying it. Impressed Yoshimaru whistled. "I heard of that attack before, although I have never seen it myself. Using depression as fuel it's destructive capability depends on how depressed a person is. not very reliable if your happy though. It isn't Kido so it dousn't count, though I will be sure to take note of it. anyway you might want to head towards the written exam now. won't be long before they start." Ryoga began to leave. "hey holdup, that's the wrong way, no not that way either. you know what, let me just take you there myself." and so Yoshimau took Ryoga to a large room filled with desks and people before leaving. One of the people in the room seemed strangly familiar.

"Hey Ryoga, old buddy. How your doing?" asked Ranma, in his girl form wearing a blue chinese shirt. "Ranma, what the hell are you doing here? It wasn't enough that you messed up my life, but you want to mess up my death as well?" seething ryoga sat down at the nearest desk waiting for the test to start. Ranma sat in the chair next to him. He noticed Ranma was still wearing a yellow bandana similar to the one ryoga himself is wearing. however ranma had his on his arm while ryoga had his on his head. "So, how did you die?" asked ryoga, it was only a week since he died afterall, so seeing ranma here was strange.

"Dad and me commited seppukto. Mom found out about me. Dad is here too somewhere, there he is in the back of the room. can't miss him. He is in his panda form for some reason. Strangly the shinigami said they had a dog for a captain so they had no prolem with dad taking it his panda form. They seemed to know about jusenkyo curses." Ryoga looked at ranma as if he had grown another head? "Shinigami? not you too. why does everyone talk about shinigami? I havn't seem any skeletons walking around with scythes yet."

Ranma looked confused before hitting The eternally lost boy over the head. "You idiot. the people wearing black are shinigami, your in the middle of a test to become a shinigami yourself. How lost can you get? after you die you become a ghost, or a plus. you wander the world until either you become a hollow, a evil monster, or are konso'ed by a shinigami which you were, leading to ariving in the soul society. dad and me died 3 days ago and after 5 hours were konsoed so we were here for a while and learn't a few things. you however died much earlier than we did. how can you be so clueless?. Listen, the shinigami have this gotei 13 thing going on. the 13 squads they call it, each with a captain whom is the top dog, in squad 7 literally. each squad then has leutenants and 3rd seats and so on. The leader is the captain commander, who is captain of 1st squad. they all have a zampaktou, or a katana that can transform once you know it's name. I think they called it Shikai. IT's really quite simple once you learn it."

Ryoga nodded once. "Thankyou for telling me. no one explained anything to me, except for yoshimaru-san telling me about kido, though i can't use it yet. I do have one more question for you though. Why re you in your girl form?" Ranma signed. "Dad and I got splashed before we entered the academy. seems that although when we die our bodies automatically return to our original forms, the jusenkyo curse still exists, your lucky you havn't been splashed yet." Ryoga groaned at hearing this. He was hoping that since he was dead he would be freed from his pig curse.

A old man entered the building accompanied by more shinigami. everyone instantly found a seat as the old man walked to the front of the room and began a lecture on the history of the gotei 13. meanwhile the shinigami that acompanied him walked through the room placing a paper face down in front of everyone . 'This must be the test. damn at times like these i wish i went to high school, not that i would have actually found my way there, but at least it would increase my chances of passing. It's all ranma's fault, if he hadn't ran away from our match i wouldn't have had to chase him to china, and get the pig curse, and instead would have had a chance to go to high school.' Ryoga was so preocupied by his thoughts that when the old man said "Begin" he nearly didn't hear him. he turned his page over along with everyone else and began to write.

"Which kido number is black coffin, Begin with "Way of..." Ryoga skipped that question. 'How am i suposed to know about that? I only learnt about kido today.' "Which squad is the research bureau located in" 'don't know, let's say 7th. That is the dog squad right? So the dog must be a research experiment.' "It is possible to use kido without the chant, True false." 'hmm. If i say false I must explain. So True it is. I don't know enough about kido to explain anything yet.'

2 hours later the test finally finished. "I hate tests. seems all my studying these last 2 days didn't help much" commented ranma. He was then hit on the head with a sign reading "Stupid boy, Martial artists must have a strong mind" "What you do that for!" complained Ranma to her panda father. Ryoga signed. seems even in death he can't get any peace. everyone in the room were talking about the test they just finished, seems there were small groups of people who knew each other everywhere. 'And the only people I know just have to be these two idiots.' "Does the test really matter? Yoshimaru-san, the examiner, said I would pass regardless of the writtin test." Ranma instantly brightened. "SO the test dousn't matter, as long as we do well in the combat section? Yippee." ranma began dancing.

A young female shinigami came up to the three martial artists, she looked quite nervous. "Um, sorry, excuse me but are you mr and miss Saotome and mr Hibiki? they said I should loo for a panda, a fanged boy and a red haired girl." Genma and Ryoga nodded, Ranma however was not amused. "I'm a guy, Saotome Ranma, Male." the poor girl looked at Ranma's chest and looked very confused. "He is a pervert. Not only did he have his own personel Harem, but he often dresses as a girl to seduce guys. HE once convinced me he was my sister." Ryoga tried to explain but the girl looked even more confused. but she did make sure there was a bit more distance between herself and Ranma. Ranma just growled and looked at Ryoga like he wanted to bite his head on.

"P-p-please follow me" the girl mumbled as she took them to a different room where Shinigami each handed them a uniform. Genma was just given a white and blue cloak since they didn't have any panda clothes, RYoga was given a white and blue uniform and Ranma a red and white uniform. Ranma would probally have complained if he knew it was the female uniform, but he didn't and he liked the colour, afterall he used to always wear red before he switched to blue(Ranma OVA. watch and you will understand). The girl handed each of them a card and congratulated them before rushing away. "That was wierd" commented a half dressed Ranma on seeing her run away. Ryoga rolled his eyes as Ranma finished getting dressed completly oblivious that they wern't the only people in the room. one of the shinigami pointed to a door that had the words "Changing room" on it. Ryoga shrugged and entered the room next door, which apparently was a closet.

"AT least They didn't put me in the girl's dorm" mumbled a angry Ranma as she, genma and Ryoga entered the boy's dorm. seems Ranma put his gender down as male so they put him in the men's dorm. after seeing he was a she they tried to apologise and wanted to change it but Ranma was having none of that. "Ranma, I hate to ask this, but I need you to take me to my room. it's room 3E." "Hey, That's my room too. Seem's we are going to be roommates. I'm glad I don't have to sleep with Panda face anymore. Walking the coridor Genma suddenly stopped and pointed at room 3D. He held up a sign "My room" before knocking. the room was opened by a pretty boy with a black hair except for two yellow strands on the right side of his face and two red strands just above the eyes. "A Panda? yout joking right? My roommate is a panda?" "That's right, My old man snores loudly so you may want to buy some earplugs" Ranma commented befoe She and Ryoga entered room 3E next door, or to be more accurate Ranma entered and dragged Ryoga with her. Genma entered room 3D and lay face first onto the closest futon. "Hey that's my futon, damn why ouldn't I have gotten the girl instead of this panda."

The next Morning Ryoga was woken up by Ranma and Genma fighting. It seems that Even though they don't sleep in the same room anymore, Genma still wakes up Ranma as it is their normal morning routine. Ryoga noticed that Genma is in his human form and Ranma in her female form and wet, There is also a empty bucket on the floor with a small puddle of water. Knowing Ranma returned to male the previous night before sleeping he assumed Genma must have thrown a bucket of cold water on Ranma. 'We need to remember to lock the door in the evening.' Suddenly Genma's room mate appears in the open doorway "Hey Pandaman, keep the noice down, some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep. It's 5am." After giving Ranma one last kick, Genma turned to his roommate, "I was just waking up the boy for our morning katras. would you like to join us, Ryoga, Yumichika. Just be carefull you don't break a nail. Hahahahahahaha." Yumichika then growled and slammed the door shut before, judging by his footsteps, returned to his room. Genma then picked ranma up and turned to Ryoga. "Do you know where the nearest koi pond is? I just can't seem to start the day without my morning throwing Ranma into the pond.

I swear I will kill that panda one day, a female Ranma muttered as she ate her breakfast next to Ryoga. Genma was eating Lunch with Yumichika and some bald guy they havn't met yet at a different table. After finishing their excercises and katras and light sparring they went into the cafeteria for breakfast as the rest of the students have woken up. "For someone so obsessed with appearances, Yumichika seems to get along well with bald people" Ranma commented pointing at his father and company. "I thought they wouldn't get along from what we saw last night and this morning, seems Yumichika just isn't a morning person." "And you seem to be in your female form more often now that your dead." commented Ryoga. "Not my fault. I didn't know this uniform was only for girl's, and they only gave me one. better to be a girl than a crossdresser." Both laughed at Ranma's suffering. Neither martial artist were exactly sure how their life changed so quickly, a week ago they were living their usual chaotic life in Nerima, now here they are in the afterlife. After a lifetime of being Depressed Ryoga saw no reason why his afterlife has to be the same. And Ranma may seem to be happy and unaffected by her death, But Ryoga knew Ranma better than that. However for now Ryoga wouldn't pry into the details of Ranma's death. It was the least he could do. If Ranma wanted to talk, he would.

"Do you mind if Mojo sits with you?" asked a green Monkey, or was that Chimpanzee? It was hard to tell. He was wearing the blue and white uniform given to Male students, but was also wearing some huge hat on his head. a very tall hat. Ryoga nd Ranma shared a look before nodding and saying "Sure. go ahead. Names Saotome Ranma of the anything goes martial arts. This is Hibiki Ryoga, best friend and main rival. Which jusenkyo spring did you fall into?" The monkey sat down and started to peel the skin off his orange(Not a banana?) and signed "Oh Mojo never went to Jusenkyo, I was hit by a strange chemical ray causing my brain to increase in mass" Mojo tapped his hat in emphasis, "I then used my newfound power to try to take over the world but those Stinkystuff girls fighting me, and eventually killed me. It was very sad." Mojo then finished eating his orange before starting on the next. " I think I heard about that, Powerpuff girls defeating a monkey called Mojo Jojo. Was on the news a few weeks ago." commented Ranma. 'I never heard about that' thought a confused Ryoga. "Yes that is I. Mojo jojo. Evil Genius, but not anymore. Since I died I have lost all my motivation in conquering the world. Now all Mojo Jojo wants is to become a Shinigami and live in peace and quiet away from all the fighting." "Um Mojo, Isn't being a Shinigami about fighting? That's why I'm becoming one. The power and challenges and new techniques, It's like a dream come true." 'So that's why Ranma is becoming a Shinigami' tjought Ryoga after listening to the conversation. "Mojo never thought of that!" Your a nice girl for telling Mojo. thankyou." "I'm a guy!" Screamed Ranma standing up from his chair ready to fight. 'Same old Ranma whether living or dead.' "I hope Akari is doing okay." Ranma sat back down considering Ryoga's words. "I'm sure she's fine. She has her pigs to comfort her, though I havn't seen her since that day." "Mojo thinks stinky humans should have a sign saying whether they are male or female. Mojo can't tell anymore."

Their first lesson was none other than a lecture. a lecture explaining the basics of Shinigami academy. Same old same old. the second lesson was a bit more interesting. "Good morning class. I am Furinji-san and you will refer to me as for our first lesson we shall practice Kido. you The green monkey, Why don't you show us what you have learnt so far, Come here." "But Mojo dousn't know how to use kido yet". And so the day progressed with kido class. seems Ranma and Ryoga both struggled and made no progresswith Kido. Mojo however made some progress, but not a lot. He learnt how to use Shakaho even if it isn't very powerful.

Lunch was enjoyable. The food they give Academy students was quite good, Although Ryoga had his suspicions Ranma and Genma ate more than they were allowed to eat. Mojo despite calling himself evil was actually good company, and funny. Despite his claims to be a genius, Ryoga has yet to see him do anything clever. After Lunch however was when the fun began. Yoshimaru was their combat Sensei and he had them all spar one on one so he could tell their abilities Ranma was one of the first to spar against Yumichika's bald friend calling himself Ikkaku. Despite doing a strange Lucky dance at the begining of the fight, he seemed allright. Ranma won but it wasn't easy. Ikkaku was tough. and he got in some very lucky hits. Yumichika won his fight against a random guy. despite his pretty boy appearance he was actually strong. Genma fought a random girl and won. He was trained by Happosai afterall. Eventually it was Ryoga's turn. He has to fight None other than Mojo Jojo.

"No hard feelings when Mojo crushes you?" asked Mojo, Ryoga just laughed and picked up the wooden boken they would fight with. "Pity. I like the bamboo swords more." he commented as he prepared to fight Mojo. The Monkey was surprisingly fast and agile, Ryoga was battling to hit him, He eventually got Mojo in a block and was pushing the poor monkey back when Mojo jumped into the air... And stayed there. "Though your flying is impressive, It is irrevelant to the fight. please fight with one or two feet on the ground" Yoshimaru said. Mojo landed and spun around and around so that he resembled a spinning top before heading towards Ryoga. 'No way can I block that' I have no choice but to...' Ryoga used his breaking point on the ground causing a hole which the Spinning Mojo tripped over and lost his momentum leaving a opening which Ryoga took. a Quick stab pushing Mojo onto his back and Victory was Claimed. "Mojo impressed. YOu defeated Mojo so easily. Would you be Mojo's friend?" Mojo asked. Ryoga nodded. "Sure, as long as you don't cause my death, cause me to gain a unremovable curse, or anything like that. Then sure." Using a hand to help Lift Mojo Up onto his feet, Ryoga then moved back to the spectaters to watch the remaining spars. 'Although some of the people here are very strange, I think I will like it here. I just hope I don't get lost again.'

A\N- Hope you enjoyed it. I know it isn't perfect and I will patch it up later. I am planning to recheck spelling andmake the dialouge smoother, as well as redo most of the techniques and add in the lyrics(Is it the right word to use here?) for the kido chants. But Didn't have access to most of my bleach research material so I had to play it all by memory. The story is located near the end of Ranma 1\2 manga, Most of you will recognise the prolouge as Akari's date, the only exception is when Ryoga tripped, in the manga he didn't fll in the lake. Then Ranma dying is because durring the next arc when he finally solves things with his mother, here he didn't. I know the characters seem very OC, but they just died and are putting up a facade of being okay, as well as Ranma being excited by the prospect of more opponents and Ryoga is just going with the flow, having lost most of his motivation when he died. Although Ryoga died before Ranma, Ranma and Genma were konso'ed first and were in soul society longer. For this chapter I mainly concentrated on Ryoga, I may have flashbacks later describing what happened with the other characters, If there are any questions you have just PM me and I will explain. Most of the characters in the Academy are OC, except for the students. Yumichika and Ikkaku are from 11th Squad and will be main characters, why them? Because they were the most likly canditates to be in the academy at that time. The Bleach storyline hasn't began yet, It will begin in a few years though, about 10 or 15 maybe. Ranma was based in 1990 and Bleach began around 2000. Roughly. So When Ichigo comes expect Ranma and Ryoga to be Shinigami. Ryoga and Ranma arn't in their bodies So technically they shouldn't be nearly as powerful, but for the sake of a good story, they are just as powerful in the story as in the manga, Just don't expect them to use forbidden techniques yet. I don't want to write a God Ranma and god Ryoga story where they are instantly the strongest. SO they will gradually powerup. Mojo is from Powerpuff girls z as a comic relief character, and a friend in the soul society. He may be a bit OC as well ut should provide minor entertainment. There may be a few other characters later on who are also from other animes, but I will mention them when they appear. Remember that since this story is writtin from Ryoga's view, although 3rd person, I will try to keep the knowledge of what is going on to what Ryoga knows, So Don't take everything Ryoga thinks of as the truth. He is very gullible and not the smartest man on earth, or soul society, as he did spend a majority of his time travelling the world instead of school like ranma. I think I have spoken long enough( Too long in fact), if there is anything else you wish to know pm me or I will mention it in the next Author's note.


End file.
